In an arrangement of a so-called BBW type brake device that converts an amount of operation (or an operating force) of a brake pedal operated by a driver into an electric signal, actuates a slave cylinder having an electric motor based on the electric signal, and actuates a wheel cylinder by brake fluid pressure generated by the slave cylinder, the arrangement including between the slave cylinder and the wheel cylinder an ABS device that can reduce, hold, and increase the brake fluid pressure to be transmitted to the wheel cylinder, is known from Patent Document 1 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-174005